


【横雏】传热平衡

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 天知道我居然写这个当生贺_(:з」∠)_食用愉快~~~是情侣设定啦~





	

**Author's Note:**

> 天知道我居然写这个当生贺_(:з」∠)_  
> 食用愉快~~~  
> 是情侣设定啦~

“今天来上月曜居然瞒着我，啊？”

棕色头发的男人低着头解开白衬衣的第二颗扣子，嘴里幽幽地飘出一句话。

 

“恩。想看你的反应嘛。”

横山裕的黑色衬衣敞开着，领口松掉的蝴蝶结此时也成了垂下来的漆黑布条，随着他身体的前倾而轻微晃动。

 

“啊好麻烦啊解扣子什么的，还以为只要换一换外套就得了呢。”

村上的语气里虽有些抱怨，还是加快了手上的速度，可惜最后一颗扣子就像是缝在衬衣上一样，任凭他的手指掰来掰去，都没法解开，横山看着对面那个眉头紧锁几乎要把最后一颗扣子强行扯下的人，略微叹了口气，蹲下身，凑上去想安抚下这只半炸毛的小型犬。

 

突出的指节依然是这么好看，即使此时这两只手的主人正在顽强地与扣子作斗争，横山还是捕捉到了指尖的薄茧在后台休息室的灯光下反射出更加温和的光线，他不禁把自己的手覆上去，用拇指蹭了蹭村上屈起的关节。一脸天然的当事人这才意识到眼前蹲下来的男人要帮自己解扣子，也没太大的抗拒，鼓鼓嘴撇开了手，低低地抱怨了半句：“好凉啊。”

 

很久之前就是这样了，横山的手较村上总要冰凉一些，私下一起出去的时候，每回横山一脸别扭地把手伸过去牵住村上时，村上总是忍不住一边把空闲的手腾出来象征性拍一下横山的头，一边吐槽着自己的热量都要被吸走了之类的话。

 

“很凉么，我的手就这点热量吧，你要热起来也不是不行啊。”

横山扁了扁嘴，抬头望向村上，随即便被那双闪着星光的眼睛逮了个正着，说来也是奇怪，看了这么多次，对视的时候还是会像第一次见面那样心跳加快。

 

耳廓不争气地发红了。

 

他只好低头开始研究那颗扣子，本着不损坏提供商的衣服的原则，以及趁机占点便宜的心机，抓着衬衣下摆的尖角掀起了衣服，线条流畅的腹肌跃入眼帘，蜜色的肌肤依旧紧实，眼睛再往下一些便能看到部分令横山心驰神往的人鱼线，咳咳，不对，他好像是要看看衬衣背面是不是有线头勾住了扣子而已啊。

 

不过，今天ヒナ的皮带扣居然是我给他买的那条呢。  
此时的横山裕明显眼神和脑子都找错了重点。

 

绷直的西裤让他蹲得有些艰难，横山索性跪着，然后，心里对那颗顽固的扣子道了个歉。

 

不好意思，这时候可顾不得你了。

 

村上只看着跪坐的人手上的动作停了停，然后肚脐上便感到一丝湿热——  
横山居然伸出舌头，打着圈舔舐着他的肚脐眼。  
村上本能地想往后退，却被两只手牢牢的扣住了腰，腰际微凉的触感混合着前方的热度让他不禁打了个颤栗。  
"你疯了！"

站着的男人压低了声音，轻轻用手拍了拍横山的头，而被拍头的人一副毫不在乎的样子，已经开始闭着眼睛专心品尝自家恋人堪称完美的腹肌，似乎想努力舔化半块香甜的巧克力。

 

"嗯？我没有啊，我这是在给你传热呢。"  
无辜的小奶音响起，横山的尾音还带着些笑意。

 

这个男人简直就是耍赖啊！  
村上心里的抗议还没完整表达出来，从尾椎上升起的快感便让溢出喉咙的音调都沾染了糟糕的情欲。  
横山正隔着西裤的布料，用鼻尖磨蹭着他尚未精神起来的小兄弟，缓慢而轻巧的动作在乐屋明亮的灯光下却显得格外刺激，触感被放大了好多倍，以至于村上被刮擦了几下就进入了状态，横山似乎也发现了，似笑非笑的抬起头，一脸真挚地问道:"ヒナ,这回热了吗？”

 

“唔.....你别闹了....”

谴责的话如今听起来都像是欲迎还拒，村上只见身下人迅速地换了姿势，偏过头叼着拉链，缓缓地向下拉开。

 

“村上君！换好了吗？”

AD的声音突然和敲门声一起拉回了村上即将崩盘的理智，他刚想回答，就被横山握住了勃发的性器，过电的酥麻攫住了神经，逼得他只得用力咬住下嘴唇防止莫名泄露呻吟。

 

“麻烦松子再等几分钟了！衣服出了点小问题！我们正在解决！”横山朝门口喊了几声，听起来沉着而有条理，全然不像是手上还套弄着别人阴茎的样子。

 

外面的脚步声渐渐远去了，才让村上松了口气，那里被横山的手掌包裹着，领口随着上下撸动溢出了晶莹的液体，快感一阵阵浇淋，融化了村上残存的抗拒，他也缓慢地配合着动作小幅度摆起腰来，情欲把那双微微下垂的双眼濡湿了，薄薄的水汽氤氲在睫毛下，白衬衫敞开着，他胸前的乳首也跟着下方的节奏而若隐若现。原本看起来正直而禁欲的男人，此时却在横山的逗弄下淫靡地令人发指。

 

“ヨコ，嗯……快点……时间不多了......"  
亏得村上先生在这紧要关头还能想起节目录制的问题，横山忍不住在心里吐槽了一句，不过也不能让别人等太久，毕竟他也知道要尊重节目组，他用手揉弄着性器底下的囊袋，然后张开嘴含住了村上的勃起。

 

"嗯.....哈...."  
突如其来的刺激让村上膝盖一软，手撑在就近的化妆台上才没倒下来，平时两人缠绵时也没有特别喜欢用这种方式，他光是想到横山满脸通红地舔舐着自己的性器，冲击力就足以掀翻他井井有条的思绪了。阴茎被湿润的口腔包裹着，横山又努力试着做了几次深喉，被喉咙压迫的感觉将快感注进村上的每一个细胞里，高潮的时候太过舒爽，以至于他都忘了该从恋人嘴里退出来。

等村上渐渐平缓了呼吸，才发现横山已经帮他解开了衬衣，顺便还脱了下来。不知是否是刚才的动作太过激烈还没缓和，横山脸上还是红扑扑的，湿润的嘴角彰显着情色的的意味，看得村上脸颊都有些发烫。两人一边穿着对方的衬衣一边又安静地吻了起来，唾液里还混合着些许苦腥味，却让村上莫名觉得有些甜蜜，他迷迷糊糊的想着，大概他接受横山的热量的时候，顺便接受了太多那个人的傻气，一起变成笨蛋情侣了吧。

 

 

松子：“换个衣服换了十五分钟，不知道的人还以为你们顺便去谈了个恋爱呢！”  
台下的妹子们爆发出一阵笑声，村上行云流水地吐槽起来，而横山呢，他挠了挠头，两块红晕飞速窜上他的苹果肌，心想，松子果然神机妙算。


End file.
